L'Histoire D'une Rencontre
by Stars-Are-Cool
Summary: L'histoire alternative de deux personnages et de leurs histoires si leurs rencontre c'était passé différemment. Premiere fanfic soyez indulgent please . ! One-Shot


_**L'Histoire d'une rencontre**_

_ Nous connaissons l'histoire d'Harry Potter et de ses amis tel qu'on l'a vu, qu'on l'a vécu, qu'on l'a lu. Mais, et si il y avait eu un petit détail qui avait bouleversé la vie de la meilleure amie du Survivant et d'une autre personne. Juste un petit détail. Le détail d'une rencontre. Voici ce qu'il se serait passé. Voici l'Histoire d'une rencontre._

_**20 septembre 1991.**_

Un jeune Serpentard se promenait dans les couloirs. Il essayait de faire durer le plus longtemps possible le moment où il rentrera dans sa salle commune. Le moment où la jeune Parkinson se jetterait sur lui pour lui prouver à quel point elle « l'aimait », le moment où Crabe et Goyle qu'il avait réussi à fuir, le colleraient à nouveau... Il aimait être aduler et n'exposer que son point de vue. Mais pas de cette façon.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être sans raison apparente, il tourna la tête. Le jeune héritier vit une silhouette au loin. Une Gryffondor de son âge. Sa raison, ou plutôt la voie de son père dans sa tête, lui incitait de ne pas aller la voir. C'était une Gryffondor tout de même. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changeait si il allait la voir ? Son père ne le saurait pas, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le parc. Pourquoi ne pas aller voir ce qu'elle faisait toute seule ?

Hemione Granger était triste. Elle savait pertinemment quelle réputation elle avait auprès des élèves. Elle était une « miss-je-sais-tout ». Et personne ne l'aimait. Quand elle approchait des autres, qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, ils la regardait avec des regards gênés ou des regards noirs. Elle aimait bien Ron et Harry, mais eux la fuyait comme la peste. Aussi, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle était assise contre un arbre dans le parc de l'école avec des larmes aux yeux. Au moment ou celles-ci coulèrent le long de ses joues, quelqu'un s'assit bruyamment à côté d'elle. C'était Drago Malfoy, l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de sang pur et aussi l'ennemi d'Harry.

-Tu es à Gryffondor, pourquoi tu pleure ? Lui lança le garçon d'un air hautain.

-Être à Gryffondor ne signifie pas qu'on doit être courageux à chaque épreuve de la vie.

-Quel est ton épreuve aujourd'hui miss-je-sais-tout ?

Hermione ne prit pas la peine d'étouffer le sanglot qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda l'enfant paniqué.

-C'est _ça_ mon épreuve ! Parce que je suis une miss-je-sais-tout, personne ne m'approche et tout le monde m'évite.

-Les autres savent ce que ça te fait ?

-Non. Je joue l'indifférente.

-Je connais ça, rigola d'un rire jaune le garçon. « Tu ne dois jamais montrer tes sentiments fils ! », imita-t-il.

-Mes parents sont gentils.

-Tu as l'air gentille toi aussi, à mon avis tu ne devrais pas tarder à avoir des amis. Si ça se trouve tu ne les as même pas encore rencontré ! Poudlard est une grande école.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Merci.

-Comment tu t'appelle déjà ?

-Hermione. Hermione Granger.

-Ça fait pas très sorcier.

-Normal, mes parents sont des moldu.

Le visage de Drago devint pâle. La jeune fille comprit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler. Il aurait dû l'insulter et pas se confier. Même si il en avait peu dit.

-Je dois y aller, je devrais déjà être dans ma salle commune depuis longtemps ! De toute façon j'ai pas à me justifier !

-C'est bon je comprends.

-Non ! Tu peux pas comprendre. Fait comme si on ne s'était pas parlé.

-D'accord. Au revoir.

Il allait lui répondre mais se ravisa. D'un coup elle eu l'impression qu'un masque s'était forgé sur son visage. Puis il repartit en courant. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle vit qu'il s'était retourné. S'il n'y avait pas eu les liens du sang, Hermione aurait peut être eu un ami. Une fois que la petite brune ne le vit presque plus, elle regarda le ciel rouge, la nuit approchant, et se permit un sourire triste. Il était bientôt l'heure de dormir. Elle décida de monter dans la tour. Pour rejoindre les personnes qu'elle agaçait tant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au jeune blond quand, un mois plus tard, à Halloween, elle se fit deux amis qui avait pour ennemi celui qui l'avait consolé. Ils devinrent ennemis à leur tour. Et ses amis lui rapportèrent beaucoup d'ennuis.

_**Automne 1992**, peu après les sélections de quiditch_

Hermione avait du quitter Harry et Ron qui étaient partit en retenue. Harry avec Lockhart et Ron dans la salle des trophées. Elle avait un peu de temps avant le couvre feu. Elle s'assit donc sous un arbre près du Lac Noir. Un arbre où elle avait été consolé un an plus tôt par garçon hautain et maladroit. La jeune Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa première vrai rencontre avec celui qui l'avait « brisé » ce même après-midi. Ce même garçon qui l'avait consolé il y a un an. Elle se mit à pleurer. Hermione vit d'ailleurs le garçon en question arriver vers elle. Regardant de gauche à droite pour voir si quelqu'un le suivait ou même le regardait. Elle soupira. Venait-il pour l'enfoncer encore plus ? Quand il arriva près d'elle. Elle ne le regarda pas, préférant plonger son regard dans le livre qu'elle avait apporter avec elle.

-Herhm.

Tient donc. Monsieur aimait qu'on le regarde ?

-Hum hum !

Il aimait attirer l'attention dit-donc. Le blond soupira et s'assit près d'elle.

-Je n'aurait pas du te dire ces mots.

-Quels mots ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Tu veux vraiment que je les répètes ?

-Non... soupira la jeune rouge et or.

-Je suis obligé de te parler méchamment.

-Parce que tu es un sang pur.

-Oui.

-C'était des excuses ? Elle se permit un petit sourire.

-Devine, toi qui est si intelligente, lui répondit-il en essayant de cacher des rougeurs aux joues.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas le droit de me parler. Ou du moins pas gentiment. Pourquoi le fait tu ?

-Je pense que si on ne s'était pas parlés l'an dernier je ne l'aurais pas fait.

-Tu te sent obligé ?

-De venir m'excuser ? Non.

-Il se passerait quoi si tes parents apprennent que tu me parle ?

Il blêmit un peu. Puis sembla peser le pour et le contre. Devait-il avouer à une personne à qui il ne devait pas parler la punition qu'infligeait son père ? Non. Elle avait déjà vu et expérimenter l'an dernier que la magie n'était pas forcément que joie et bonne humeur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache. Du moins pas maintenant.

-Je ne te le dirais pas maintenant.

-« Pas maintenant », ça veut dire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

-Peut-être ! Qui sait ?

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

-Je vais me coucher. C'est ça mon avenir pour l'instant.

-Alors bonne nuit.

Si la dernière fois il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, cette fois ci, il lui fit un mince sourire pour lui répondre. Puis il repartit. Comme la dernière fois, quelques pas plus loin, il se retourna. Cette fois-ci, elle ne regardait pas le ciel avec un petit sourire. Cette fois-ci, elle le regardait _lui_ avec un merveilleux et grand sourire. Personne ne lui avait jamais sourit comme ça. De temps en temps, ça mère lui lançait des petits sourires bienveillant, ou alors son père faisait semblant de lui sourire pour donner un aspect de « famille » aux autres. Pansy lui souriait, comme Crabe et Goyle, mais ce n'était pas des sourires d'amis. C'était des sourires d'hypocrites et de profiteurs. Il fallait le dire. Il n'aimait pas ses « amis » et il n'aimait pas son père. Il l'admirait mais ne l'aimait pas. Et il s'en voulait de l'admirer. Mais c'était juste un gosse de 12 ans. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait. Il savait juste ce qu'il aimait. Et une chose était sure, il aimait parler à Hermione Granger.

_**1993**,après la libération de Buck et Sirius _

Il était cinq heures du matin. La Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à dormir alors elle était sortie dans le parc sans se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle était assise. Elle savait qu'Harry aussi n'arrivait pas à dormir mais comme d'habitude il s'était isolé dans sa chambre, sur le rebord de sa sa fenêtre. Elle avait toujours su qu'il faisait ça quand il était triste. D'un coup, une vague de remord l'atteignit. Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir une famille alors qu'Harry avait des bourreaux. Elle s'en voulait d'être fille unique et d'avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait alors que Ron ne récupérait que ce qui ne servait plus à ses frères. Par dessus tout, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir trouver un moyen pour que Sirius et Buck reste à Poudlard sans être remarquer. Et les larmes coulèrent.

-Tu pleure encore ?

Elle se retourna et sourit face à la personne en face d'elle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assise sous _l'arbre_. Cet arbre sous lequel ils s'étaient rencontré en bonne et due forme.

-Pourquoi cette fois-ci ? Je ne crois pas y être mêler cette année !

-Je me sens nulle parce que je traîne qu'avec des gens qui ne sont pas heureux comme moi je le suis.

-A qui tu pense ?

-Harry et les Weasley. Ou même toi.

-Moi ? C'est moi qui devrait pleurer !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de la réponse du blondinet.

-Tu m'as giflé y a pas si longtemps de ça.

-C'est vrai ! Puis elle partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable.

-Ne rigole pas ! Ça m'a fait mal !

-Je ne m'excuserais pas ! Tu as insulté Hagrid !

-Dis plutôt que c'était parce que tu stressais à cause des examens.

-Aussi. Mais tu as insulté Hagrid.

-Moi, je m'excuse. Désolé de ce que j'ai dit ou fait de désagréable au cour de l'année.

-Je connais la chanson. Je sais que tu n'as pas le choix.

-Un jour je prendrais ma mère et l'emmènerais loin de mon père. Je redémarrerais à zéro. J'ai une tante que je n'ai jamais rencontré et même si ma mère ne le dis pas, je sais qu'elle lui manque. Je crois que j'irais la voir. À ce moment là, j'espère qu'on deviendra amis.

Il avait murmurer si bas la dernière phrase que Hermione n'avait pas pu l'entendre. Mais elle ne lui demanda pas de répéter, elle lui posa une autre question.

-Dit, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Je t'en pris.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es arrogant et prétentieux avec les autres mais qu'avec moi tu es gentil et pas égocentrique ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je croix qu'avec toi je n'ai pas besoin de cacher mes émotions car je me suis confiée à toi à notre première discussion privée.

Malfoy s'attendait à ce que la brune hoche la tête, qu'elle lui pose une main sur l'épaule ou quelque chose du genre mais non. Elle pouffa de rire. Le visage du vert et argent prit un air outré. C'était comme si il s'était prit une claque. Il s'était ouvert et elle avait rigolé.

-C'est méchant !

-Pardon... répondit la jeune fille toujours en rigolant. C'est le terme « discussion privée » qui me fait rire...

-C'est ça rigole ! Moi je m'en vais.

Sur ce il rejoint acte et parole. Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, une main attrapa sa chemise. Hermione le regardait avec un air tellement désolé qu'il ne put faire autre chose que se rasseoir. Au bout de quelque secondes il décida de lui parler.

-Tu vas me faire culpabiliser si tu me regarde comme ça plus longtemps.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers ses pieds et murmura un désolé. Le visage de Drago laissa apparaître un petit sourire. Un sourire qu'il ne faisait qu'à elle. Et qui serait adressé qu'à cette personne qui avait écouter des choses que personne ne savait.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fait pas ?

-Pas faire quoi ?

-Partir chez ta tante avec ta mère.

-J'attends de finir Poudlard, mon père me retrouverait trop facilement sinon.

-Tu sais, je crois que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Malgré les « Sang-de-bourbes » ? Le fait que je passe mes jours à insulter tes amis et tes parents ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu t'es ouvert à moi. Et j'ai beau ne pas connaître ton histoire en entière, j'en sais assez pour savoir que derrière ce masque, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça...

Il sentit la tête de sa « confidente » se poser sur son épaule. Au bout de quelques minutes, il lui demanda gentiment de bouger mais il se rendit compte que la jeune fille s'était endormie. En faisant très attention et non sans difficulté, il réussi à déplacer la tête de la rouge et or sur ses genoux. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de parcourir ses lèvres.

-Je suis si confortable que ça ? Se dit-il à voie haute.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient resté comme ça. Cinq minutes ? Une-demie heure ? Peut-être même une heure entière. Mais ce petit moment d'intimité fut stoppé quand Drago entendit les pas des premières personnes allant déjeuner.

A contre cœur, il secoua l'épaule de la belle endormie pour la réveiller. Elle poussa un petit gémissement puis ouvrit les yeux.

-C'est l'heure de manger.

-D'accord. Merci, répondit-elle d'une voie rauque.

Elle se leva lentement et lança un petit sourire au jeune Serpentard.

-Au revoir. On se voit à la prochaine « discussion privée » ?

-C'est cela. Rigole.

-Bye.

Et elle s'éloigna. Quand elle se retourna. Le jeune homme encore sous l'arbre, lui dit au revoir mais pas par les paroles. Il lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit. Puis elle partit s'habiller avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

-C'est bizarre normalement tu es la première debout, lui dit son meilleur ami Harry en guise de « bonjour ».

-Je ne me suis pas réveillé. On passe voir Ron avant le début des cours ?

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête tandis que l'admiratrice pas si secrète que ça de ce dernier et aussi sa meilleure amie connu sous le nom de Ginny Weasley, s'assit à côté d'elle.

-En passant, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu n'était pas dans ton lit ce matin, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Et Hermione rougie.

_**24 Décembre 1994**__, bal de Noël_

Hermione était en larme. Ron avait tout gâché ! Elle sécha ses larmes et attendit le retour de Victor pour faire bonne figure. Quand il revint, elle lui dit simplement qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle voulait monter se coucher. Mais comme à chaque fois quelle était dans le besoin, elle alla près de l'arbre. Se fichant bien de la neige, du froid ou des tâches qu'elle pouvait faire sur sa robe. Elle avait un béguin sur cet abrutit de Ron, son deuxième meilleur ami, un vrai porc quand nourriture il y avait et qui ne savait même pas qu'elle était une fille.

Comme à chaque fois, elle se remit à pleurer. Et comme à chaque fois, son sauveur vint la voir. Elle sentit une veste se poser sur ses épaules. Et comme au premier jour, il s'assit bruyamment à côté d'elle. Bizarrement, il empestait la Vodka.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se voit seulement quand tu nous fait une crise de larme ?

-Tu as bu ?

-J'ai essayé de me bourrer avec de l'alcool russe mais apparemment je tiens bien la boisson.

-Pourquoi tu voulais te bourrer ?

-Problème de famille.

-Si tu me dis ton problème de famille, je te dirais mon problème de cœur.

-Ça me va.

-Alors commence.

-Ok. Alors juste avant de commencer à danser j'ai reçu un hibou de mon père. Il m'annonçait que j'étais officiellement fiancé sans mon accord à la dernière Greendass.

-Aristoria ?

-Yep.

-Elle est jolie.

-Je suis pas amoureux d'elle.

-Avec le temps tu le seras peut-être.

-Mais c'est pas garantie.

-C'est vrai.

-Alors ! Ton problème de cœur ! Rapport avec la star de quiditch ?

-Non. Il est gentil mais je crois que je commence à avoir un béguin pour un garçon qui ne sais même pas que je suis une fille.

-C'est problématique.

Le Serpentard avait l'impression qu'on lui avait lancer le sort Doloris. Mais un Doloris bien plus puissant que ceux que sont père lui avait déjà lançé.

-Il était là ce soir ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il laissait croire, Drago savait très bien de qui la belle brune voulait parler. C'était Ron Wealsey. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment on pouvait avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un dans son genre. Mais là on parlait d'Hermione Granger. Un des plus grands mystères de la vie.

-Il était là mais il ne m'a pas remarqué. Il n'a fait que me rabaisser sur mon choix de cavalier.

-Alors c'est un abruti. Tu est sublime ce soir.

-Merci.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et il remarqua que ses dents était plus droites que d'habitude. Elle avait fait un effort pour un autre que lui.

Hermione repensa d'un coup au cours du professeur Fol Œil.

-Dis moi, la punition que te fait subir ton père est le Doloris n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne lui répondit que d'un sourire. Mais ce sourire voulait tout dire. Elle avait vu juste. Elle avait bien vu que Neville n'était pas le seule à souffrir en voyant la bête se faire attaquer. Le visage du beau blond avait affiché un masque plus froid que d'habitude ce jour là.

-Et toi, dis moi, commença Drago. Tu as remarqué que lorsque l'on est que tout les deux on ne s'appelle jamais.

-Comment ça ? Demanda la jeune fille troublé.

-Et bien, on ne s'appelle jamais par nos noms ou nos prénoms. On se dit juste « tu ».

-Tu veux que je t'appelle par ton prénom ?

-Je ne sais pas. Essaye pour voir, lui demanda le blond d'un air enthousiaste.

-D'accord _Drago_.

Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans son estomac et il remercia Merlin car l'obscurité de la nuit cachait les taches roses sur ses joues.

-Non au final il vaut mieux ne pas s'appeler par nos prénoms. Imagine on est en pleine joute verbale devant nos amis et sans faire exprès on s'appelle par nos prénoms.

-Alors je dois t'appeler Malfoy même entre nous ?

Quand il l'entendit l'appeler comme lorsqu'ils se disputaient, il eu l'impression qu'ils n'était pas aussi proche en ce moment que n'importe quand dans l'année.

-Tu sais je crois que l'on ne devrait pas « s'appeler » finalement.

-Tu es sur ? C'est toi qui a lancé cette conversation.

-Oui j'en suis sure.

Au loin, dans le château, on put entendre la voie de Dumbuledore qui annonçait que les dernières danses à partir de maintenant serait des « solos ». Malfoy se leva et Hermione remarqua que ses lèvres étaient bleu.

-Et si on dansait pour se réchauffer et qu'après on allait se coucher ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Bonne idée.

Elle se leva à son tour. Elle plaça ses mains derrière le cou de son partenaire et lui sur ses hanches. Leurs vêtements étaient trempé à cause de la neiges qui avait fondu sur leur peau. Hermione remarqua que les cheveux blonds du garçon avec qui elle dansait étaient complètement décoiffé et qu'elle pouvait sentir ses mains froides malgré le tissus de sa robe.

Malfoy, lui, profitait de la danse. Du contact des mains de la jeune fille sur la peau de son cou. Si il avait des doutes sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour la fille qu'il avait rencontré il y a quatre ans, à présent il en était sur. Il était bel et bien amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Elle était son fruit défendu. Sa pomme. Son serpent. Et un jour, il espérait, après Poudlard, son amante. Pour cela, il devait surpasser Weasley dernier fils. Il se promit que l'an prochain il n'y aurais pas qu'une seule « discussion privée ». Mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la fin de la chanson. De la dernière chanson. La jeune fille se sépara de lui, lui fit un petit sourire comme elle savait bien les faire et lui tendit sa veste.

-Je pars la première. Bonne nuit.

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais fut stoppé dans son élan.

-Hermione !

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise qu'il l'ai appeler par son prénom malgré « l'interdit ».

-Bonne nuit.

Et elle lui fit un grand sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur malgré le froid qui lui brûlait le bout des doigts et le bout du nez. Puis elle partit. Et lui attendit cinq minutes avant de rejoindre sa salle commune. Dès qu'il passa la porte, il fut assaillit par la voie et les cris perçants de la fille avec qui il était arrivé au bal : Pansy Parkinson.

-Mais où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

-J'étais nul part.

Et elle lui raconta combien elle l'avais cherché et qu'il lui devait une nouvelle paire de chaussure car elle avait cassé son talon en le cherchant...

_**Hiver 1995**, avant les vacances de noël._

Hermione était épuisée, fatiguée, exténuée. Les cours d'Harry étaient géniaux. Les cours généraux aussi. Mais faire les deux en essayant du fuir Ombrage n'était pas bon pour elle. Tout était si compliqué dans sa vie à présent. Surtout depuis que le mage noir avait réapparu. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lire un livre. Elle soupira. Le sur-lendemain, elle partirais passer noël chez Sirius. Elle s'assit sous _l'arbre_. Son précieux arbre. Mais ce soir là, elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Voldemort étant de retour et le père de son confident étant un de ses meilleurs Mangemort, c'était de plus en plus risqué de se voir.

Le cour de ses pensées furent interrompue par un oiseau en papier se posant à ses pied. Elle l'ouvrit. C'était un mot. De la où elle était elle voyait quelqu'un, le quelqu'un de ses pensées partir vers le château.

Le mot disait : « Rejoins moi à la Salle sur Demande tout de suite, D.M ». Devait-elle lui faire confiance ? Après tout il était à la botte de Dolores Ombrage. Mais elle su que ce n'était pas un piège. Pas comme ça. Pas de cette façon. Pas entre eux et sous cet arbre. Donc elle se leva et suivit son compagnon.

Quand elle arriva devant le mur, Hermione eu seulement à penser à Drago avant de faire les trois pas. Et la Salle s'ouvrit immédiatement. Elle se trouva dans une sorte de parc intérieur. Presque identique à celui de l'école. Drago était là, sous un arbre identique au leur. Il l'attendait debout. Les mains dans les poches et un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors tu savais comment marche la Salle ?

-Ça fait quelques mois que je le sais.

-Tu n'as rien dit, pourquoi ?

-Je vous soutient en secret.

-Tu es comme un ange gardien, lui répondit elle en s'avançant vers lui.

-Belle image. Je ne me voyais pas comme tel mais me voir à travers tes yeux me fait plaisir !

-Tu as même pensé à refaire cet arbre...

-Tu as oublié de pleurer.

-Je n'ai pas la force de pleurer par les temps qui courent.

-La force ?

-Laisse tomber.

-Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

Il commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais fut stoppé par la phrase qu'avait précédemment dit la jeune sorcière.

-Vraiment tout ?

Et ça ne le surpris donc pas de se recevoir un regard noir digne du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il rigola un peu et repris son sérieux.

-Non, ce que je voulais te demander, c'est si tu connaissais l'art de l'Occlumancie et la Legismencie.

-Un peu, j'ai lu quelque chose là dessus.

-Voila, j'aimerais que tu m'aide à apprendre à contrôler au moins l'Occlumancie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour. Je pense qu'il va très bientôt me vouloir dans ses rangs. Et même si je ne le veux pas, je ne peux pas refuser. Je ne veux pas non plus te mettre en danger s'il venait à fouiller ma mémoire.

-Enfui toi !

-Sois logique, je ne peux pas.

-Quand veux-tu qu'on commence ?

-En revenant de vacance.

-Certains jours en particuliers ?

-Le lundi et mardi soir, personne ne me suit.

-Voila ce qu'on va faire : pendant les vacances, je vais étudier tout ce que je peux sur ça et on reverra tout ce que j'aurais lu en revenant. Mais pas forcément deux fois par semaine car comme tu le sais, j'ai mes réunions. Et on se réuni où ?

-Pourquoi pas ici ?

-C'est notre endroit... dit Hermione en caressant l'écorce de l'arbre des bouts des doigts.

Dès le moment où elle eu prononcer cette phrase, le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'affoler. _Notre_ endroit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un simple mot le mettait dans cet état. Après tout un mot n'était pas son sourire merveilleux. Ce n'était pas non plus le contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

-Il se passera quoi à ton avis ? Demanda la jeune Gryffodor d'une voie calme en s'asseyant contre le tronc.

-Comment ça ? Lui dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

-V...Voldemort ? Il va monter en puissance. N'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas.

La brune tourna lentement la tête vers son confident. Peut-être amis ? Un ami secret alors. Mais peut on être des amis quand personne ne croit ou même imagine que vous en êtes. Elle le regarda. Elle avait les yeux qui brilles mais elle ne pleurait pas.

-Drago. Drago j'ai peur...

Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il voulait la consoler. Ne pas la voir dans cet état. La réconforter. La faire sourire comme d'habitude. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il en était incapable pour le moment. Il était juste aussi effrayé qu'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle fini par pleurer. Puis sangloter. Et tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos, il soupira.

-Moi aussi. Moi aussi Hermione...

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça. Au bout de quelques minutes, peut-êtres heures, ils se séparèrent, se relevèrent. La Gryffondor ne regarda pas une fois le Serpentard dans les yeux.

-Bonnes vacances, dit elle simplement avant de commencer à partir.

Drago ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il attrapa le poignet de la rouge et or et la tira vers lui de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau dans ses bras. Depuis quand faisait-il une tête de plus qu'elle ? Elle l'ignorait.

-Tout va bien se passer Hermione. Passe de bonne vacances toi aussi.

-Merci.

Et ils se séparèrent.

_**Printemps 1995**, après qu'Ombrage devienne directrice _

Le repas venait de se terminer. Drago quitta sa table et alla dans la Salle sur Demande. Par chance, Harry ne pouvait pas donner ses cours à l'armée de Dumbledore ce soir là donc c'était à Hermione d'en donner à Drago.

Dix minutes après que son élève est quitté la salle, Hermione s'en alla à son tour. Harry et Ron croyaient qu'elle allait réviser ses BUSES donc ils ne posaient pas de questions.

Elle arriva devant le lieu de rendez-vous, fit trois petits passages en pensant à son arbre et Drago et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle fut très surprise en voyant son camarade avec un invité surprise. Le Grands Drago Malfoy jouait avec un jeune oiseau. C'était une petite colombe. Elle fut touché de le voir aussi heureux de jouer avec un oiseau. On aurait dit un enfant.

-Nous avons un invité ?

Quand il tourna la tête vers elle, la Gryffondor vit le visage du vert et argent s'éblouir. Il tendit la main vers leur arbre où se trouvait à présent la colombe, et cette dernière vint docilement se poser sur un doigt du blond.

-Il s'appelle Éric et dans l'arbre là bas il y a sa petite amie Jess.

-Et bien Éric, ravie de te rencontrer !

-Je les ai croisé en venant. Jess a la patte cassé et Éric était sonné.

-On dirait que Jess à déjà construit le nid.

En effet un petit nid sûrement encore en construction, était installé sur l'arbre en face.

-Éric, voudrais-tu te joindre à la leçon ?

L'oiseau s'envola dès qu'elle eu fini la phrase. Drago fut alors prit d'un fou-rire. Hermione se rendit compte, que depuis cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais elle n'avait entendu son compagnon rire complètement. À chaque fois il rigolait faussement ou avec retenu. Elle avait tout de même l'impression d'être la seule à s'en rendre compte. En fait elle avait l'impression qu'elle en connaissait plus sur lui que n'importe qui.

-Bon alors ! On s'y met ?

-Je n'enlèverais pas les points.

-Quoi ?

-Les points que j'ai dit que je vous enlèverez à toi et tes amis, je ne les enlèverais pas.

-Crabes et Goyle ne dirons rien ?

-Je dirais que Rogue m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas abuser ou un truc du genre.

Elle lui fit un sourire qu'elle seule savait faire. Un de ces sourire qui font fondre le plus dure des cœurs de glaces. Un de ces sourires qui ne lui était destiné qu'à lui et à son plus grand malheur : Ron Weasley. Et ils reprirent la leçon là où ils l'avaient laisser la dernière fois. Hermione apprenait en même temps que Drago. Durant les nombreuses séances qui avaient précédé, Hermione avait apprit à contrôler l'Occlumancie non sans difficulté, et Drago la légismancie. Depuis trois séances c'était l'inverse. Durant les derniers cours, ils avaient revues les bases et faisaient de petits entraînement comme ils allaient en faire là. Il se trouvait que la brune avait beaucoup plus de facilité avec le fait d'envoyer des pensées plutôt que de les bloquer.

-Bon ! Alors je vais fouiller dans tes souvenirs et tu vas me bloquer.

-J'aime pas quand tu fouille dans mes souvenir.

-Si tu me bloque bien, je ne verrais rien.

-Pffff, souffla-t-il. D'accord.

-_Legilimens !_

Elle aperçu vaguement un calendrier marquant 25 décembre et un salon vide de décoration. Vide de cadeau. Vide d'amour. Puis elle fut chassé. Quand la jeune fille se repris, le vert et argent la regardait avec un visage insensibles. Mais ses yeux le trahissait.

-On va réessayer, lui répondit simplement son homologue.

-Tu es prêt ? _Legilimens !_

Cette fois-ci elle se vit elle, sous_ cet _arbre à onze ans, triste. Et elle fut chassé.

-Tu t'améliore de performance en performance !

-J'apprends vite lorsque j'ai un bon prof.

Elle lui sourit mais ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant.

-Aller ! Cette fois ci, je vais t'envoyer une pensée.

-Vas-y, je suis prêt.

-_Legilimens._

Il voulu la chasser mais il reconnu l'endroit et le temps qu'il faisait. Il était présent ce jour là. Il se vit en train de dire des choses pas très gentils à Harry. Il insulta Hagrid. Oui. Il se souvenait bien de ce moment. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être aidé pour s'en souvenir. À ce moment il vit la Hermione d'il y a deux ans arriver et le giffler. Il arrêta le souvenir.

-Pourquoi tu m'as montré ça ?

-Je ne savais pas à quoi penser, dit elle en haussant les épaules.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter quand la jeune Gryffondor croisa les yeux de son précieux Serpentard. Hermione n'avait jamais réussi à décrire réellement la relation qu'ils avaient. Étaient-ils juste confidents ? Amis ? Faux ennemis ? Au fond elle s'en fichait. Elle était heureuse de vivre une double vie avec ce garçon qu'elle aimait tant. Au bout d'un moment, elle repris ses esprits et le cours continua.

Quelques jours passèrent. La situation devenait de plus en plus tendu avec Ombrage et l'armée de Dumbledore. Hermione et Drago avaient bientôt terminer ce qu'ils avaient entrepris. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils allaient de plus en plus lentement dans leurs leçons comme si ils ne voulaient pas qu'elles s'arrêtent. Un jours, alors que la rouge et or croyait que son élèves était en retard, elle entendit de petits piaffement. Éric et Jess avaient eu des petits. Hermione entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Drago revenait avec des verres de terre, des asticots et des petites bêtes dans les mains. Il était couvert de boue et de terre. La brune eu un fou rire en voyant Drago Malfoy, le fière, froid et égoïste héritier de la plus grande famille de Sangs pures, couvert de terre avec pleins d'insectes en tout genres dans les mains.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Il n'y a pas de nourriture pour oiseau dans cette salle !

-Et personne ne t'as vue ? Demanda-t-elle plié en deux avec des larmes coulant des yeux.

-Nan, répondit-il simplement en posant les bestioles sur le sol.

Jess se posa immédiatement à terre pour récupérer un asticot ou deux. Quand est-ce que Malfoy lui avait mit une atèle ?

-Tu veux que je t'aide à te laver ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la Gryffondor avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

-Non. Je veux un câlin !

-Pas question ! Cria Hermione tandis que son confident s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Mais elle eu une merveilleuse idée. _Wingarduim Leviosa_ !

D'un coup, toutes les choses qu'avaient été ramasser Drago se retrouvèrent en l'air, puis sur la tête du blond. De la où elle était, Hermione voyait très bien les asticots ramper dans ses cheveux, les bestioles courir sur son corps et les verres tomber dans sa chemise. Elle vit le garçon se frotter les cheveux et se tortiller pour enlever les verres. Peine perdu, il enleva sa chemise. Les rires d'Hermione ne firent qu'empirer malgré sa gène. Elle fut bientôt stopper par un _aguamentie_ bien placé. Elle se retourna surprise vers son camarade, fière de lui. Trop fière au goût de la jeune fille qui se vengea. Une bataille d'eau commença. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une demi heure plus tard, quand le Serpentard remarqua que la chemise de la fille qui l'aimait commençait à devenir transparente. Il se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver dos à sa camarade.

-Humm... ton chemisier.

-Ah, oui.

Et elle fit une formule pour se retrouver sec. Le garçon n'avait entendu aucune gène dans sa voie. Était-elle exhibitionniste ? Non. Sinon elle ne se serait pas sécher.

-Merlin, qu'il est tard ! Entendit le blond dans son dos.

-Tu dois y aller ?

-Oui je dois aider Harry et Ron pour les dernières révisions.

-Ok. À la prochaine !

-Tu connais le sort pour te sécher ?

-Bien sur ! Quel question !

-Alors à bientôt.

-Bye.

Et elle partit. Le laissant seul. Quel connerie. Il ne connaissait pas le sort. Ils devaient l'apprendre en cours en première année mais il s'était dit qu'il n'en aurait jamais besoin. Quel abrutit. Il enleva ses vêtements et les fit sécher sur une branche de l'arbre. Malgré tout, il était heureux. Ils se révéraient dans peu de temps pensait-il. Mais il avait tord. Très peu de temps avant leur prochain cour, Voldemort attaqua le ministère.

_**Hiver 1996,** après le match Serpentard-Gryffondor_

Harry avait laissé Hermione. Elle l'avait convaincu qu'elle ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Quand son meilleur ami fut loin, elle rejoignit son arbre. Pas celui de la Salle Sur Demande. Le _vrai_ arbre. Le leur. Elle ne lui avait pas parler depuis leur bataille d'eau il y a de ça quelques mois. Il lui manquait. Et Ron l'avait blesser. Elle ne portait qu'un léger sweet mais se fichait du froid. Quelque part en elle, Hermione espérait voir son confident secret arriver. Mais à cette heure, il devrait déjà être dans son lit. Comme elle devrait y être. Et elle pleura. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. De grands sanglots prouvaient sa tristesse. Elle voulait voir son blond arriver et lui parler de ses problèmes de cœur. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'ils dansent comme il y avait deux ans. Elle voulait qu'il l'écoute. Lui parler de Ron. Lui demander des nouvelles de Éric, de Jess et de leurs petits. Elle voulait le rassurer car après tout, elle savait qu'il était Mangemort maintenant. Mais il ne venait pas. Elle ne le voyait pas arriver comme à chaque fois qu'elle pleurait sous cet arbre. Il ne lui parlait plus. Il ne venait même plus embêter Harry. Quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs et qu'il n'y avait personne, il ne la regardait même pas. Il ne lui lançait pas un « bonjour » à voie basse comme il le faisait avant. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que le garçon de ses pensées était de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Et qu'il s'était endormi en pensant à ses problèmes. Mais les sanglots de la jeune fille le réveilla.

-Hermione ? Demanda-t-il d'une voie pâteuse.

-Drago ? Tu es la depuis quand ?

-Il faisait encore jour quand je suis venu ici.

-Ah.

Bizarrement elle se sentait rassuré. Il était là. Il lui parlait. Il était juste de l'autre côté de ce tronc d'arbre.

-Il est quel heure ?

-Peut-être une heure.

-Du matin ? Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nan de l'après midi abrutit.

-Pourquoi tu pleure ? Il partit s'asseoir à côté de la fille de ses pensées.

-Parce que maintenant tu te soucis de moi ?

-Je me suis toujours soucier de toi. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça changera.

-Je sais que tu es un mangemort. Tu as d'autre préoccupation maintenant.

-J'aurais toujours le temps de penser à toi, sinon je ne serais pas sous cet arbre.

-Tu as raison, désoler.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu pleure ?

Hermione dévia ses yeux vers la tour de Gryffondor. Ses yeux gonflé contenaient encore des larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler.

-Tu te souviens du garçon qui ne me remarquait pas au bal il y a deux ans ?

Le cœur du blond se serra. Ron lui avait encore fait mal. Et elle était encore amoureuse de lui. Lui il était juste le « confident » après tout. Ça ne changera durement jamais. Surtout avec une guerre qui se préparait. Mais il répondit par l'affirmatif.

-Ces derniers temps, il me parlait mal et était infect avec moi. Il m'interdisait même de voir un garçon qui me tourne autour et depuis ce soir, il a une petite amie. Le pire c'est qu'il vient exposer sa joie devant moi.

-Quel connard.

-Quel connard effectivement.

-Ce n'est pas tout je crois.

-En effet. Je n'ai pas juste un béguin pour lui. Je suis amoureuse.

Nouveau pincement au cœur. Elle avait approuver ses dires. Elle était amoureuse. Et pas de lui.

-Autre chose ? Demanda Drago malgré sa peine.

-Tu m'as manqué.

Après les pincements, vint les papillons dans son ventre. Elle avait pensé à lui.

-Toi aussi, avoua-t-il en toute sincérité. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Si je ne t'ai pas parler ces derniers temps c'est que la guerre se prépare. Qu'il se prépare quelque chose de grave et que je n'y serais pas pour rien.

-Tu es bel et bien Mangemort alors.

-Oui.

-Tu as déjà tué ?

-Non mais à la fin de l'année je devrais tuer. Si je ne le fait pas, on me tortureras et c'est moi qu'on achèvera.

-Est-ce que je connais la personne que tu vas tuer ?

-Oui.

-Mais ce n'est pas Harry.

-Ce n'est pas lui. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-De quoi ?

-De devoir tuer.

-Non. Tu n'as pas le choix. Malgré ce que tu fais croire, tu es gentille et innocent. J'en veux à Voldemort.

-Comme tout le monde.

-Tu as la marque ?

-Oui.

-Je peux la voir ?

Drago hésita. Il en avait tellement honte. Cette marque signifiait peut-être la fin de sa vie. La fin de celle d'Hermione. La fin de Dumbledore. Mais il lui montra. Cette marque qu'il détestait tant.

Tandis que la brune observait cette atrocité, lui ne put s'empêcher de se promettre que si la Guerre devait être emporté par son Maître, il mourrait avec la fille qu'il aimait. Et que si elle venait à être emporté par le meilleur ami de sa confidente, il emporterait sa mère loin de son père et qu'il avouerait ses sentiments à la concerné.

Après une heure de retrouvailles, ils se séparèrent. Peut-être pour la dernière fois. Tous les deux avaient comprit que la mort de la personne que devait tuer Drago serait le début de la Grande Guerre des Sorciers. Et qu'ils le veuille ou non, ils devront survivre par tous les moyens. Hermione plus précisément.

_**Été 1997**__, le jours de la mort de Dumbledore_.

Dumbledore était tombé. Poudlard était ravagé. Malgré la hauteur de la tour d'astronomie, Hermione pouvait clairement voir la silhouette de son confident. La Guerre avait commencer ce soir même. Peut-êtres pas pour tous le monde, mais maintenant la Gryffondor devait commencer à faire des choix. Le premier choix qu'elle aurait à faire s'imposerait le lendemain quand Harry lui parlerais des Horcruxes. Elle devra choisir entre aider Harry et rester avec ses parents. Quand à Drago, son avenir resterait incertain jusqu'à ce que la Guerre soit fini. Le moindre faux pas lui coûtera la vie.

_**Printemps 1998**, le manoir Malfoy_

Hermione était là. À ses pied. Sa tante lui criait dessus. Elle voulait savoir si l'individu en face de lui était Harry Potter. Oh oui c'était lui. Mais l'avouer signifierait la destruction de tout ce qu'il espérait voir où avoir un jour. Mais Bellatrix remarqua l'épée et il du retourner dans sa chambre. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Bellatrix qui s'apprêtait à faire subir un interrogatoire à son ancienne confidente. Il s'en voulu énormément, mais il du obéir. Quand il monta dans sa chambre, il entendit clairement les cris de la fille qu'il aimait. Des cris de douleurs. Des cris de supplication. Des cris qui lui déchirèrent le cœur. Il fut heureux quand il comprit qu'ils avaient réussis à s'enfuir. Hermione avec les autres.

_**Printemps 1998**, retour du trio à Poudlard_

Hermione, Harry et Ron était de retour dans leur deuxième foyer. La guerre faisait rage. Les défenses faiblissaient. Et la jeune fille ne trouvait pas Drago.

Ron avait eu pour idée de retourner à la chambre des secrets pour prendre les crochets du serpents. Le venins qu'ils contenaient pouvait détruire les Orcruxes. Ils durent laisser Harry faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Une fois dans la Chambre, que les rouges et or eurent récupéré les crochets et qu'ils furent hors de danger, Ron embrassa Hermione. Celle-ci n'eut pas la sensation espéré. Aucun papillons dans l'estomac. Aucun frisson ne lui parcourra son corps. Son cœur ne battait que par adrénaline et pas par amour.

Quand Ron remarqua qu'elle ne répondait pas au baiser il fronça les sourcils, il rougit et détourna la tête gêné.

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais aussi. Désolé.

-En vérité, commença Hermione, je le croyais aussi.

-Il faut croire que j'ai mis trop de temps.

À ce moment, la vérité éclata au visage de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Ron. Elle était amoureuse. Amoureuse de cette personne qui avait écouté le moindre de ses problèmes. Cette personne qui était son confident et à qui elle était la confidente. Cette personne qu'elle voulait voire sans arrêt sans pouvoir la plus part du temps. Cette personne à qui elle souhaitait sincèrement que la vie lui réussisse. Cette personne était Drago Malfoy.

-Tu n'as pas mis trop de temps. J'ai juste changé de chemin.

-Qui est il ?

-C'est un secret pour l'instant.

-Soit heureuse alors.

-On reste amis hein ?

-Bien sur ! Tu es Hermione Granger ! Harry et moi on tiendrait pas deux heures sans toi.

Ils rigolèrent et partir main dans la main. Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille vit celui qu'elle aimait vraiment. Qu'elle aimait depuis le début sans s'en rendre compte. Mais son « ami » enflamma la Salle sur Demande avant de mourir.

Plus tard, Harry Potter, le « Survivant » mourut. Tous le monde fut choqué. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Drago que Voldemort appela les personnes qui souhaitaient le rejoindre. Puis il l'aperçu.

-Viens Drago, siffla l'humanoïde.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Ses parents le regardaient avec des regards suppliants.

-Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? J'ai dit viens.

Hermione paniqua. Elle lança un petit «_ Légilimen _».

-_Drago vas-y !_ lui souffla-t-elle par la pensée.

-Drago, t'es parents t'auraient-ils mal éduqué ? Demanda le serpent géant.

Il se contenta de serrer les dents.

-Je devrais les punir tu sais ?

-_Vas-y !_

Et à contre cœur, il s'avança. Celui qui était Tom Jédusor le prix par le bras et lui fit un faux sourire.

-Tu es un bon garçon, je savais que tu ferais le bon choix.

Puis le blond alla vers ses parents. Sa mère semblait soulagé et son père à moitié en colère à moitié soulager pour sa vie à lui. Non celle de son fils.

-Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Neville s'avança. Parla. Remonta le morale des troupes. Encouragea. Et Harry se leva. La Guerre se terminerait le jour même.

Quand la Guerre repris, entre deux coups de baguettes, Hermione remarqua que les parents de Drago essayaient de s'enfuir mais que le garçon était décidé à se battre. Et pas contre elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois la Guerre fini, une fois que le Survivant ait reconstitué sa baguette et qu'il se sépara de ses amis pour prendre des nouvelles des combattants encore en vie, Hermione annonça à Ron qu'elle devait parler à son Secret et elle partit à son tours.

Drago était affalé contre _l'arbre_. Il était un peu brûlé et quelques branches étaient cassé mais il était encore en bon état. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues sales et extrêmement pâles. Tans de gens étaient mort. Goyle, Severus son parrain, et bien d'autres. Il eu même une pensée pour Bellatrix. Bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé, qu'elle était folle, sadique et d'une haine sans vergogne, c'était sa tante et elle était morte. Il avait aussi appris que la fille de sa tante chez qui il voulait s'enfuir était morte. Tandis que les larmes coulaient toujours, quelqu'un s'assit bruyamment à ses côté.

-Tu es un Serpentard fière et hautain, pourquoi tu pleure ?

Cette petite phrase suffit à arracher un sourire au blond.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici, annonça la brune.

-Nous n'avons pas eu notre « discussion privée » cette année après tout ! Répondit Drago.

Puis une pensée transperça le jeune homme. Il attrapa doucement le bras gauche de la jeune fille qui se laissa faire. Un pansement recouvrait son avant bras. Il l'enleva délicatement. Une cicatrice plutôt fraîche longeait son avant bras. Une phrase, ou même des mots étaient inscrits. Des mots qui ne voulaient plus rien dire pour lui, mais qui étaient à l'origine des événements de ces dernières années. À l'origine de cette guerre. Les mots écrits par sa folle de tante étaient « Sang-de-bourbes ». Il les caressa doucement.

-Tu as failli mourir aujourd'hui, reprocha la fille de ses pensées.

-Toi aussi.

-Mais toi tu ne m'as pas écouté.

-Mais je ne suis pas mort.

-Tu as raison.

Drago repensa à la promesse qu'il s'était faite le jours où il avait avoué à la jeune femme qu'il devait tuer quelqu'un.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Demanda le garçon gêné.

Malgré le Soleil couchant, il put voir les rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune fille. Que devait elle répondre ? Devait elle avouer des sentiments dont elle venait de découvrir l'existence ou mentir. Hermione choisi une dernière option, elle contourna la question.

-Et toi que ressens tu pour moi ?

-De la confiance, de l'amitié, de l'amour et de la loyauté répondit-il d''une traite.

-De l'amour comment ?

-Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir te le dire, répondit-il taquin.

-Aller dis le moi.

-Mmmmh ! Pas maintenant !

-Drago Malfoy ! Je t'ordonne de le dire ! Cria-t-elle en se levant.

L'ancien vert et argent eu un petit sourire, baissa la tête, se leva et la regarda dans les yeux. Il lui attrapa les mains.

-Je suis amoureux. Voilà se que je ressens pour toi Hermione Granger.

De sa main libre il remit une mèche de cheveux épaisse et mal coiffé de la brune derrière l'oreille puis la glissa entre le début de son crâne et la fin de sa nuque. Puis il attira la jeune fille vers lui et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa confidente. Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle répondit au baisé. Quand ils rompirent leur étreinte, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et sourirent. Hermione attrapa le jeune homme par le col de la chemise et l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue. Une fois qu'ils furent à bout de souffle et qu'ils se séparèrent encore une fois, Drago colla son front à celui de la personne qui était désormé sa petite amie.

-Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi Drago Malfoy.

Drago sourit mais se rappela bien vite des vieux problèmes amoureux de l'ancienne or et rouge.

-Et Ron ?

-Lorsqu'il m'a embrassé, c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas de lui que j'étais amoureuse.

-Comment il l'a prit ?

-Il ne sait pas que c'est toi mais il l'a bien prit.

-Je n'imagine pas sa réaction s'il apprenait pour qui tu l'as jeté.

-Tu sais, il t'a vu te battre.

-Tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose ?

-Qui vivra verra.

-Ce n'est plus « Seul l'avenir nous le dira » ?

-Il faut savoir se renouveler.

_**Août 1998**__, trois mois après la Guerre_

Drago regardait son manoir. Valise à la main, sa mère à ses côté, ils partaient définitivement. Leurs procès étaient passé. Drago n'ayant jamais tué personne et ayant combattu du « bon côté » lors de la bataille finale et Narcissa ayant eu un rôle majeur dans la victoire de Harry Potter, tous les deux ont évité l'emprisonnement. En revanche, ils ont tous fait pour que Lucius Malfoy se retrouve enfermé. Heureusement ça a marché.

-Allons y Drago, l'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

-Oui.

Et ils partirent. Drago avait promit à sa mère une surprise. Après la Guerre il avait prit contact avec la deuxième sœur de sa mère. Il l'emmena donc chez elle. Quand il l'a déposa, sa mère fut extrêmement surprise. Quand elle vit sa sœur arriver, Narcissa fut envahit par pleins de sentiments. La plupart joyeux. Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes pour tous le monde. Quand le moment vint à Drago de repartir, sa mère le remercia et l'encouragea dans sa relation avec l'ancienne Gryffondor. Le garçon se demanda comment elle était au courant, car il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. En tout cas, il allait vivre dans un petit appartement avec Hermione et ensemble, ils avaient décidé d'officialiser leurs relation. Ce soir, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna devaient venir découvrir l'appartement et en même temps le petit ami mystère de la jeune femme.

Drago arriva dans son nouveau chez lui en fin d'après midi. Il fut reçut par un grand câlin de la part de son amante puis il partit défaire sa valise. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il terminait de prendre sa douche, le blond entendit les premiers invités arriver. C'était Ron et Harry. L'ancien vert et argent prenait son temps pour se préparer. Il voulait réserver l'effet de surprise. Une fois tous les invités arrivé, il attendit le bon moment pour sortir de la salle d'eau.

-Quand est-ce qu'il arrive ton _amoureux_ ? Demanda une voie qu'il identifiait comme la voie de Weasley fille.

-Il est dans la salle de bain, il ne devrait plus trop tarder.

-Est-ce qu'on le connaît ? Enchaîna Neville.

-Oui, répondit simplement la voie de sa chère et tendre.

Et avant qu'ils n'ai put continuer à parler, il sortit de sa cachette. Les réactions étaient diverses. Neville était devenu aussi pâle que le tee shirt blanc qu'il portait, Ron avait la bouche tellement ouverte et béante qu'on aurait pu croire que sa mâchoire toucherait le sol. Ginny, elle, avait de grands yeux ronds, Luna se contentait de se demander pourquoi tous le monde était choqué. Et Harry souriait puis alla serrer la main du blond.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, lui dit il comme si les années de moquerie et de querelles avaient disparu.

_**20 septembre 2005**_

Hermione était contente. Luna et Ginny était à ses côtés. Elle n'était même pas stressé. Elle se tenait devant un grand miroir. Ses cheveux étaient ordonnés et bien bouclé pour l'occasion avec quelques mèches attaché par des fleurs blanches et roses. Elle portait une longue robe blanche à bustier qui montrait ses formes à son avantage jusqu'à mis cuisse où le tissus s'éloignait plus légèrement de sa peau. Des petites manches fine lui recouvraient les bras et elle tenait un bouquet de roses rose et blanche dans les mains. Hermione Granger deviendrait bientôt une Malfoy. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils se marieraient à Poudlard lorsqu'ils avaient parlé mariage pour la première fois et c'est pour cette raison que la brune se préparait dans son ancienne salle commune en ce jour.

Drago Malfoy était nerveux comme tout. Il se mariait en ce jour. Blaize Zabini, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley qui se tenait à ses côtés se foutaient littéralement de sa gueule. Tous étaient déjà passé par cette épreuve. Harry avec Ginny, Blaize avec Aristoria Greendass ancienne fiancé du marié du jour, et Ron avec Lavande Brown ancienne groupie du roux et qui s'était largement calmé depuis leur sixième année à l'école de magie.

Dans tous les cas il était l'heure de se mettre en place pour l'heureux événement. Contrairement à ce qui était prévu au départ ce ne fut pas dans la Grande Salle que se déroula la cérémonie mais sous leur arbre. Là où tout avait commencé. Une fois amis, famille et témoins en places, tous le monde pouvait voir les élèves sortir du château et se demander ce qu'il se passait. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait juste devant l'arbre. Tous le monde attendaient la mariée. Quand ses demoiselles d'honneur arrivèrent, Drago eu envie de vomir tellement il était stressé. Mais quand il l'a vit, belle, gracieuse, dans sa robe blanche, ses craintes s'évanouirent. Cela faisait exactement quatorze ans qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Après sept ans de rencontres secrètes, après sept ans de relation commune ( et une pose du à une grosse dispute d'un an ), ils allaient se marier. Et il en était heureux. D'après lui, c'était la meilleur chose qu'il faisait de toute sa vie après avoir décidé d'aller à la rencontre de cette petite fille de Gryffondor triste qui pleurait sous un arbre dans le parc de l'école.

Et sous cet arbre, quatorze ans après leur rencontre, ils s'unirent par les liens sacré du mariage.

Plus tard, lors du dîner, le meilleur ami de la marié décida de faire un discours. Il demanda l'attention

et commença.

-Bonsoir à tous. Comme vous le savez, je suis le meilleur ami de la marié. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'avais l'intention de faire ce discours mais l'occasion à mit énormément de temps à venir ! Lança-t-il avec un regard plein de sous entendu au marié qui se senti tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Je me souviens encore de cette soirée où Mione est venue chez moi en larme après avoir rompu car elle pensait que tu ne l'aimait pas assez pour t'engager plus. Je me souviens aussi t'avoir cassé le nez Drago ! Bref ! Hermione, malgré toutes tes questions je ne t'ai jamais dit pourquoi est-ce que j'avais aussi bien réagis lorsque tu nous as présenté Drago en tant que petit ami. Aujourd'hui je te le dit. Il y a de cela quatorze ans, j'étais assis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre lorsque j'ai aperçu une jeune fille agaçante que je connaissais qui pleurait seule sous un arbre. Après ça j'ai vu un garçon agaçant et hautain se joindre à elle et lui donner le sourire presque immédiatement. Deux ans plus tard, même spectacle ainsi que l'année d'après. J'ai toujours su que Hermione le voyait de temps en temps en cinquième année. De plus voir Drago Malfoy se rebeller contre le plus grand mage noir de la planète m'a tout de suite mit en confiance ! Félicitations aux mariés. Félicitations petite sœur.

Après ce beau discours émouvant, la fête commença.

_**Quelques heures plus tard**_

La fête était fini. Les nouveaux mariés étaient trop fatigués pour faire autre chose que de dormir. Hermione qui avait déjà échangé sa longue robe blanche pour une petite robe rose depuis longtemps ne se prit donc pas la tête à enlever le vêtement trop long à détacher. Elle se mit directement au lit. Son compagnon ne mit pas longtemps avant de la rejoindre. Il l'a prit dans ses bras.

-Hermione, je sens que tu veux me dire quelque chose.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui je suis sure, depuis le temps que je te connais.

-D'accord c'est vrai.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Drago...

-Oui ?

-Je suis...

-Oui ?

-Enceinte.

-En quoi ?

-Enceinte, tu sais c'est quand une femme attend un bébé dans son ventre.

-On va être parents ?

-Oui.

-Mais c'est génial ! On va être parents !

-Oui !

_**1er septembre 2017**_

Aujourd'hui, Rose et Scorpius Malfoy faisaient leurs rentré à Poudlard. Les deux enfants avaient onze ans. Drago et Hermione étaient collé l'un contre l'autre et parlaient avec Ginny tandis que Harry parlait avec Albus un peu plus loin. Ron était là lui aussi, bien que le petit Hugo était trop jeune pour faire sa rentré maintenant étant donné qu'il avait le même âge que la jeune Lily Potter. Malgré tout, le père de famille roux tenait à être là avec ses amis. Hermione eu quelques larmes quand elle vit ses deux enfants monter dans le tran qui les conduiraient dans cette école qu'elle aimait tant. Elle espérait que ses jumeaux vivent autant d'aventure qu'elle en avait vécu mais les ennuis en moins. Et ils se dirent au revoir de la main. L'heure était venue.

Le lendemain les deux parents apprirent que Rose était à Gryffondor et que son fils était à Serpentard.

_**Bien des années plus tard**_

Rose et Scorpius étaient devant le fameux arbre. Ils posèrent un bouquet de rose rose et un bouquet de rose blanche devant une plaque doré aux bords d'argents installé juste devant l'arbre. Leurs enfants respectifs étaient à leur côtés. Puis ils firent un moment de silence. Ils avaient 81 ans lorsqu'ils étaient mort. Ils étaient mort ensemble main dans la main de vieillesse. On les avaient retrouvé le 21 septembre dernier au matin dans leur chambre. Étendu sur le lit comme s'ils dormaient. Ils étaient mort 70 ans pile après leur première rencontre.

Les jumeaux avaient insisté au près de Neville Londubat, le directeur actuel de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, pour qu'il y est une plaque de mémorial sous cet arbre qui avait été si important pour _eux_. Depuis quelques temps, tous les élèves de Poudlard connaissaient l'histoire des amants de l'arbre car sur la plaque était marqué leur histoire. Et les deux noms étaient clairement marqué. Sur la plaque on pouvait clairement lire les noms de Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy.

Si l'histoire du « Survivant » était marqué dans les livres d'histoire des premiers années, celle des « amants de l'arbre » était écrite sur un carré doré et argent à côté d'un arbre dit comme _historique_ par les élèves actuels de cette grande école ainsi que dans les mémoires des gens qui les avaient connus.

Ainsi se termina l'histoire d'une rencontre. L'histoire des amants de l'arbre. Tout comme elle avait commencé, c'est à dire dans la confiance et l'amour.


End file.
